Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas (video game)
A video game for the Wii U that was made by Nintendo. The game is based on "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas". It contains three modes: Adventure, Party, and Gallery. Modes Adventure Mode In adventure mode, you play through over 80 levels of non-stop action in Spring Valley. Since the game was made by Nintendo, gameplay is similar to Mario titles such as Super Mario Galaxy. Nintendo also hid easter eggs from their games throughout Spring Valley. Easter Eggs List of surprises and where you can find them *Super Mushroom (Spring Valley 1-1) *Triforce (Spring Valley 1-1) *Pikmin (Spring Valley 1-4) *Star Bits (Spring Valley 1-6) *DK Barrel (Spring Valley 2-2) *Yoshi Egg (Spring Valley 2-3) *Mr. Game & Watch (Spring Valley 2-5) *Warp star (Spring Valley 3-4) *Mario Kart glider (Spring Valley 4-1) *Ocarina (Spring Valley 4-4) *Pokeball (Spring Valley 5-2) *Slippy Toad (Spring Valley 5-4) *Chain Chomp (Spring Valley 5-5) *Pit (Spring Valley 6-3) *Fire Flower (Spring Valley 6-4) *Waddle Dee (Spring Valley 6-5) *Pirate ship (Spring Valley 7-3) *Bananas (Spring Valley 8-1) *Podoboo Party Mode In party mode, you can play over 80 minigames inspired by each level of the game! There are 11 playable characters. 5 are unlocked, 6 you need to unlock by progressing through the game. Some minigames are very similar to ones in Mario Party 9. Unlocked *Lawrence/Merry Larry *Philip Fleagle *Roadie Reggie *Christina *Alister Cashberger Unlockable *Mrs. Netterbaum *Officer George *Officer Sam *Henry *Miles *Miss Crepsie Gallery Mode In gallery mode, you can browse through collectables you earn throughout the game such as trophies, badges, concept art, cutscenes, and music you can use in the game. Additional Music There are 27 additional songs you can use in the game: #VeggieTales Theme Song #The Water Buffalo Song ("Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") #We're Vikings ("Lyle the Kindly Viking") #I Love My Duck ("King George and the Ducky") #Ballad of the Pie War ("Duke and the Great Pie War") #The Hairbrush Song ("Are You My Neighbor?") #The Great I Am ("Gideon: Tuba Warrior") #Happy Birthday VeggieTales! ("VeggieTales Birthday Clip-O-Rama!") #Stuff Stuff, Mart Mart ("Madame Blueberry") #Pants ("Sweetpea Beauty") #Bubble Rap ("Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men"/"If I Sang a Silly Song") #Kilts and Stilts ("MacLarry & The Stinky Cheese Battle") #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything ("Very Silly Songs") #The Boy That We Call Moe ("Moe and the Big Exit") #Big Things Too ("Dave and the Giant Pickle") #Message From the Lord ("Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie") #Finish Strong! ("Where's God When I Need Him?") #Where Have All the Staplers Gone? ("Pistachio") #Keep Walking ("Josh and the Big Wall") #Good Morning George ("Rack, Shack, and Benny") #The 8 Polish Foods of Christmas ("The Little Drummer Boy") #110 Percent ("It's a Meaningful Life") #The Battle Is Not Ours ("Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen") #School House Polka ("Sumo of the Opera") #The Forgiveness Song ("God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?") #Hero ("God Loves a Good Hero") #Monkey ("The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's") Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Works Category:Products Category:Wii U Category:VeggieFan2000